Infernae Matematica
by AnnySy
Summary: Un devoir de mathématiques bien encombrant qui a de quoi donner un sang d'encre à la jeune chargée de discipline. One-Shot.


Après avoir terminé sa ronde de nuit, Zero était revenu dans sa chambre et avait posé son Bloody Rose sur le lit le temps de prendre en main l'exercice qu'il devait rendre d'ici... trois heures. L'horloge dans le couloir avait sonné. Il était cinq heures tapantes.

_Allez... Finissons ça et allons dormir un peu._

Il s'asseya à son bureau et prit son stylo, le visage neutre d'émotion.

* * *

Yuki courait comme une folle dans les couloirs de l'Académie. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre !

_Bon sang mais où est-il ? _

Elle traversa le Pavillon du Soleil en vitesse dix mille et déboula dans le bureau du directeur hors d'haleine.

- Monsieur...

Kaien Cross eut un immense sourire et accueillit sa fille chérie comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Ma fille... Dans mes-

- Ah non ! S'écria-t-elle en le coupant dans son élan d'affection excessif. Monsieur le Directeur ! On a un problème urgent à régler !

Celui-ci redevint soudain très sérieux et l'écouta avec attention.

- Un des élèves de la Night Class a...

- Quoi ? Coupa-t-il tout à coup, craignant d'entendre la suite.

- Il a disparu ! S'exclama la jeune chargée de discipline avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Qui ?

Le président du Pavillon de la Nuit.

Kaien Cross aurait pu rire, la rassurer, simplement lui dire que Kaname Kuran était parti en réunion ce soir-là ou encore qu'il avait à faire dans le Nord de la région avec d'autres vampires. Mais non. Kaname avait la décence de respecter le règlement et de le prévenir chaque fois qu'il s'absentait pour une longue durée. Et cette fois-ci, il ne lui avait rien dit.

- Tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien ma petite Yuki, Kaname doit encore être ici. Il est peut-être en train de dormir, tu ne crois pas ?

- Monsieur je...

Comment lui dire qu'elle avait justement rendez-vous avec Kaname dans sa chambre à cette heure et qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé en s'introduisant discrètement – quoi que ce ne soit pas vraiment le mot le plus approprié au vu de ce qu'elle avait fait – dans la résidence des nobles vampires ?

- ... C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas trouvé là-bas que je m'inquiète, finit-elle par avouer.

- Yuki, tu es entrée dans la chambre de Kaname ? S'enquit le Directeur.

- Oui...

Yuki avait reçu un mot ce matin de la part d'Aïdo. C'était la réponse de Kaname à sa demande...

_**Je veux bien. Retrouve-moi dans ma Chambre après ta ronde de nuit. **_

Elle s'y était donc rendue, mais en arrivant sur les lieux, sa chambre était déserte. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir attiré l'attention des autres vampiresses dans la foulée qui semblaient prêtes à la tuer... de jalousie.

_Oui, oui. Ça devait être pour ça qu'elles me dévisageaient avec insistance._

Yuki connaissait le règlement par coeur pour veiller à le faire respecter à tout bout de champ, et s'attendait évidemment à être réprimandée pour ne pas avoir respecté l'une des règles fondamentales de l'Académie. Mais au lieu de cela, Kaien Cross se laissa emporter par ses manières débordantes de maman refoulée et pleura à chaudes larmes avec toute la théâtralité d'une tragédie grecque.

- Aaahh... Je savais que ce jour devait arriver... Mais... Mais j'espérais quand même... que... que... tu attendrais un peu... pour...

- Pour...

- Enfin ma Yuki chérie ! S'énerva-t-il brusquement. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue que les garçons de cet âge ne sont attraits que sur ça ! Ka... Kaname...

- Mon... Monsieur le Directeur, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinu...

- KANAME JE VAIS TE TUER POUR AVOIR VOULU PRENDRE L'INNOCENCE DE MA FILLE !

Yuki émit un cri strident et purement féminin, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil tant sa surprise était grande et devint toute rouge en une fraction de seconde.

_Le Directeur est fou ! Il s'est imaginé que Kaname et moi, nous avons voulu..._

- Kyyaaaaaaa !

* * *

Occupé à rédiger sa démonstration, Zero entendit soudain un cri semblable à celui d'une truie qu'on égorge.

_À cette heure-ci ? C'est surprenant... _

Il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, et termina son équation. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques lignes à écrire. Étrangement, les mathématiques ne lui avaient jamais posé de problèmes, ce qui pourrait paraître assez paradoxal en fait étant donné que c'était justement **la** matière où il y avait le plus d'échec parmi les étudiants. Il se sentait même serein et très calme en faisant ces exercices. Ses pensées vaquaient au monde de la logique et il s'y abandonnait sans contrainte. Il avait presque terminé de peaufiner sa démarche quand il perçut de nouveau un son aigu. Il tendit l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien. Il avait peut-être rêvé tout compte fait. Il avait tellement d'heures de sommeil à rattraper que son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Yuki s'organisait pour avoir autant de travail en retard en plus des innombrables nuits blanches qu'ils avaient en commun.

_Bof... On s'en fout pour l'instant._

Il arrondit le dernier chiffre, fit sa phrase de conclusion et leva son stylo de la feuille tout juste imprégnée d'encre. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

_Fini._

VLAM !

La case survie de son cerveau devait avoir compris la signification de cette porte qui s'ouvre de façon fracassante car il tomba mort de fatigue sur sa table de travail.

- Zero ! S'il-te-plaît ne t'endors pas ! S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi je ne comprends rien à ces exos... Zero !

Le jeune homme fantasma l'espace d'un instant au bonheur qu'il aurait eu d'avoir son arme anti-vampire entre les mains juste pour la menacer et la virer de sa chambre. Bordel, lui aussi il avait besoin de se reposer de temps en temps ! N'avait-elle donc aucune pitié pour son âme déjà bien assez tourmentée comme cela ?

- Yuki... Dégage.

- Hors-de-question ! D'abord tu vas m'aider ! Zero... Si je ne le rends pas tout à l'heure mon trimestre est fichu... S'il-te-plaît... Aie pitié de moi !

Là, elle était vraiment gonflée.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Kaname, il se fera une joie de t'aider...

- Ben justement... Je le trouve pas.

Là, elle était doublement – voire triplement – gonflée.

- Ah... Finalement lui aussi il en a eu marre de toi... Peut-être qu'on a un point commun au bout du compte ? Songea-t-il avec sincérité.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et aide-moi !

Zero comprit que ses deux heures de sommeil seraient suspendues jusqu'à ce que le travail de Yuki ne soit pas fini. Et vu son état de fatigue, il n'avait même pas envie de la mettre à la porte.

- Bon dépêche-toi, prends ma chaise et dis-moi où tu coinces.

Yuki s'asseya et Zero l'aida une bonne heure à tenter de lui éclaircir la succession des théorèmes, tous plus ardus les uns que les autres. Elle en vint finalement au bout et s'extirpa de la chambre de son ami lorsque l'horloge principale sonna. Six heures. Les cours ne commençaient que dans deux heures.

_Deux heures de sommeil ? C'est tout ?_

Yuki fit la moue et emprunta le chemin qui la ramenait vers sa chambre, abattue par le peu de temps en perspective où elle allait pouvoir profiter de ses édredons douillets.

* * *

- Veuillez reculer s'il-vous-plaît !

Les bras ouverts en croix, les deux chargés de discipline du Pavillon de Jour peinaient à retenir les filles en fureur qui tentaient de s'approcher un peu trop des élèves de la Night Class. Au moment où ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, les vampires ralentirent la marche et Kaname Kuran s'arrêta pour glisser un mot à l'oreille de Yuki.

- Je t'ai attendu à La Chambre la nuit dernière... Mais tu n'es pas venue.

Un éclair sinistre s'abattit sur le crâne de la jeune fille et lui grilla les neurones. Ce n'était donc pas "ma" Chambre d'inscrit sur le papier ? Mais alors, ça voulait dire que...

_La Chambre ! La Chambre des intellectuels ! C'est le surnom de la bibliothèque de l'Académie !_

Les chargés de discipline assurèrent la sécurité le temps que les élèves de la caste des vampires entrent dans les salles de cours, mais intérieurement, Zero, Kaname et Yuki pensèrent que ce travail de mathématiques était vraiment...

_Je n'ai pas pu dormir._

_J'ai supporté les remarques désagréables de Zero et n'ai rien compris au théorème des suites ! Et j'ai manqué un rancart avec Kaname ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? En plus j'ai lu... "ma" chambre ! _

_Je n'ai pas pu passer une heure seul à seule avec Yuki..._

Vraiment...

**Dommage.**


End file.
